


Korrasami drabbles

by furious_hope



Series: Daily(ish) femslash [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: What it says on the tin: Korra/Asami drabbles1) Spirit world journey2) Letters
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Daily(ish) femslash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584034





	1. Spirit world journey

Korra looked at Asami. The green light around them flickered, giving Asami's familiar face different shadows, creating an otherworldly and eerie look, her eyes seeming full of hidden depths. Then Korra felt warmth from Asami's gripping her fingers, rough engineering calluses wearing gently against her own palms. The spell broke: this was Asami, who could race and beat the best drivers on the track and then turn around and steer through tricky diplomacy as the most elegant lady at a ball. She grinned hugely, unable to suppress her joy. She was here with Asami, ready to begin their journey together.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of Korra's paralysis and recovery process  
> Let me know if I need to warn more

Not many months ago, she had been uncertain whether she'd ever walk again - lying in bed racked with fever, sweat-slick skin making her sheets damp and clammy. The poison had taken away her unthinking comfort in her own body, but something new and hard-won and tentative was taking its place. Asami had helped throughout, letters providing comfort. As each one arrived, just seeing the familiar handwriting had brought light into the room where Korra’s hope had been dying. Korra had felt able to bear her soul to the page without fear of rebuke or feeling whiny or stupid.


End file.
